No Longer
by cynthiayu20
Summary: Seseorang yang benar - benar mencintaimu bukan orang yang datang ke dalam hidupmu, tetapi salah satu yang tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Kita tidak meninggalkannya karena kita tidak saling mencintai, tetapi bisa saja meninggalkannya karena sudah tidak mencintainya. -Yuwin-


Jika kalian melihat cerita ini ditempat lain dengan judul dan isi yang sama, itu adalah cerita saya juga jadi tidak ada plagiat atau copy paste cerita. Terimakasih

First – Chapter 1

Matahari tampak malu – malu mengeluarkan cahayanya di balik gedung - gedung besar pencakar langit. Pagi yang cerah ini membangunkan semua manusia yang berada di permukaan bumi untuk kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing – masing. Kicauan burung bak nyanyian yang merdu menemani pagi ini di atas segala aktivitas manusia yang dimulai kembali. Tapi tidak dengan seorang remaja laki - laki yang masih tidur nyenyak diatas tempat tidurnya yang hangat, cahaya matahari yang melewati kaca jendela dan gorden sama sekali bukan menjadi penghalang untuk tetap tertidur. Sampai benda pipih yang berada diatas meja berdering dan bergetar dengan nyaring mebuyarkan mimpi indahnya.

Alarm yang kesekian kali akhirnya dapat membangunkannya, jangan tanya berapa banyak ia memasang alarm di handphonenya itu kalian semua akan terkejut jika mengetahuinya.

Setelah sadar akan dari mimpi indahnya remaja laki - laki itu bangun dari tempatnya dan langsung menuju kekamar mandinya yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan mandi dan menyiapkan segala keperluan yang akan ia bawa kekampusnya ia langsung menuju kedapur untuk mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan segelas susu, sambil menikmati sarapan paginya yang tenang, sesekali ia melihat handphonenya dan membalas chat seseorang yang berada diseberang sana.

Handphonenya berdering menandakan telepon masuk.

"halo" Winwin masih menunggu orang diseberang sana menjawabnya.

"aku sudah didepan apatermen mu" jawab seseorang disana.

"baik tunggu sebentar".

Winwin buru – buru meletakkan gelas susunya ke tempat cucian piring dan berlari kecil ke rak sepatu setelah itu keluar dengan sedikit membanting pintu apatermennya. Sambil berlari kecil ia menuju lift, setelah berada di lift ia menekan tombol 1 namun, saat pintu akan tertutup tiba – tiba tangan seseorang menghalangi agar pintu tidak jadi tertutup. Dengan nafas yang terengah – engah pria itu masuk kedalam lift dan berdiri di sebelah Winwin. Tanpa memperdulikan, Winwin terus melihat kearah lampu orange yang berada diatas tombol lift yang terus menunjukkan angka lantai yang setiap kali mereka melewati.

Entah kenapa tiba – tiba Winwin merasa liftnya sangat lama sekali turun kebawah. Winwin juga mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat merasakan dirinya di perhatikan dengan intens oleh orang yang berada di sampingnya ini, untuk menutupi kegugupannya Winwin melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Ingin sekali ia melihat sosok yang sedang berada disebelahnya ini tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tidak berani untuk melihatnnya. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang hanya sesendok teh Winwin mulai melirik kesebelah tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping, alias Winwin cuma bisa ngebereng. Tidak terlihat jelas dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Laki – laki itu berdehem lalu mendekat selangkah kearah Winwin dan dengan refleks Winwin menjauh namun sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntungannya karena Winwin sudah berada di pinggir lift. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang ada Winwin melihat kearah laki – laki itu sekilas dan laki – laki itu tersenyum kearah Winwin.

" _what the..._ " ucap Winwin dalam hati dan langsung menghadap kedepan lagi.

Winwin mendengar sebuah kekehan kecil dari sebelahnya.

"akhirnya kau melihatku juga" laki – laki itu menjeda kalimatnya "salam kenal namaku Yu_".

Ting!

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya pintu lift telah terbuka menandakan bahwa mereka berada di lantai satu dan dengan terburu – buru Winwin langsung keluar dari lift itu menuju pintu keluar. Ketika pintu hampir tertutup rapat saat itu juga Winwin menoleh kebelakang dan dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah laki – laki aneh itu.

Sampainya didalam mobil Taeyong, Winwin langsung memeluk tasnya dengan erat. Taeyong menyengitkan dahinya menandakan ia bingung melihat tingkah pacarnya pagi ini, biasanya pacarnya datang dengan muka cerah dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan nada riang.

"Win-ie kau baik – baik saja sayang?" tanya Taeyong lembut.

Seakan sadar kealamnya/? Winwin melihat pacarnya yang berada disampingnya dengan raut wajah yang tampak bingung.

"ah.. aku baik – baik saja kok" kata Winwin dengan wajah blank.

"kau yakin?" tanya Taeyong meyakini lagi "tidak demam, apa kau mimpi buruk malam tadi?" tangan Taeyong menempel pada kening Winwin untuk memastikan bahwa pacarnya memang baik – baik saja.

"Tae-ah, aku baik – baik saja" kata Winwin menurunkan tangan Taeyong lalu menggenggam tangan itu untuk menyakini "percayalah" lanjut Winwin dengan nada lembut.

"baiklah, aku percaya" kata Taeyong mengacak rambut Winwin pelan "ayo kita berangkat" Taeyong menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu keluar dari area apatermen Winwin.

Selama di perjalanan mereka tidak banyak berbicara hanya seperti menanyakan kau sudah sarapan? atau bagaimana tugasmu tadi malam, sudah selesai kah? yah hanya sebatas percapan ringan.

Taeyong dan Winwin pacaran sudah hapir setahun, Winwin dan Taeyong saling mencintai /readers: ya iyalah min kok gak mereka gak pacaran, elah buat emosi ini mimin/ awal mereka bertemu saat keduanya sedang berada di perpustakaan, saat itu Winwin sedang mencoba mengambil sebuah buku namun, waktu itu Winwin sudah terlalu banyak memegang buku di tangannya /bahkan kepalanya hampir tertutup tumpakan buku yang ia bawa/ sehingga ia tidak bisa lagi mengambil buku tersebut, buku itu akan menjadi buku terakhir untuk referensi tugasnya kalau ia kembali ke mejanya lalu kembali dan ternyata sudah diambil oleh seseorang bagaimana? dan bolak balik kesana kemari itu sangat menguras banyak tenanga, itulah pikiran Winwin waktu itu. Jadi dengan segala cara Winwin mencoba untuk menjangkau buku tersebut namun saat sudah akan mengambil buku itu /yang dengan susah payah memegang buku tebal lainnya/ dengan gampangnya seseorang mengambil buku yang sudah diincar oleh Winwin dari tadi.

"maaf" kata Winwin.

Taeyong yang tadinya akan pergi tentu saja mengurungkan niatnya karena seseorang menahan tangannya. Segera Taeyong membalikkan badannya dan langsung terkekeh saat melihat tingkah orang yang telah menahannya. Bagaimana tidak lihatlah cara Winwin meletakkan bukunya, semua orang juga akan tertawa melihat cara dia memegang bukunya itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Taeyong yang masih dengan kekehan kecil.

"emm... itu" mata Winwin menunjuk kearah buku yang dipegang oleh Taeyong.

"kau juga membutuhkan ini?" tanya Taeyong sambil menaikan bukunya.

Winwin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan susah payah. Sekali lagi Taeyong tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Winwin yang imut menurutnya. Kalau saja dia tidak berada di perpustakaan mungkin dia akan tertawa lepas saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, Winwin mengapit dua buku yang cukup tebal diantara bahu kanan dan kepalanya, belum lagi satu buku tebal dia jepit juga di ketiak sebelah kiri dan satu buku lumayan tipis dia jepit di ketiak kirinya lalu dua buku lumayan tebal ia jepit diantara kakinya dan memeluk empat buku yang lumayan tebal juga. Bukannya langsung memberikan buku yang diinginkan Winwin, Taeyong malah terus melihati Winwin yang mulai tampak menderita akibat tidak kuat menahan semuanya buku – buku tersebut.

Bruk!

Saat buku – buku itu jatuh semua Winwin langsung melihat sekitar takut semua orang terkejut dan terganggu, tapi entah mereka semua pada pekak atau tuli semuanya masih asik mengerjakan kerjaannya tanpa merasa terganggu.

"sakit" bisik Winwin yang lagi – lagi membuat Taeyong tertawa "berhentilah menertawakanku" rengek Winwin yang langsung memungut buku yang ada dibawah dengan sesekali memijat tangannya dan lehernya yang pegal.

Taeyong membantu Winwin mengutip buku – buku tebalnya, sesekali dia juga melirik Winwin yang masih merengut dengan lucu. Setelah semuanya beres mereka sama – sama bangkit dengan Taeyong yang lebih banyak memegang buku tebal itu dibanding Winwin, karena sedari tadi hanya merengek kesakitan.

"terimakasih sudah membantuku" kata Winwin dengan lembut.

Saat akan mengambil buku yang dipegang Taeyong dengan sigap Taeyong langsung menolak dan itu membuat Winwin bingung.

"dimana mejamu, biar aku bantu bawakan" kata Taeyong.

Tanpa babibu Winwin langsung jalan kearah meja favoritnya yang berada di sudut ruangan dekat jendela raksasa yang ada di perpustakaan itu. Setelah meletakaan buku – buku Winwin Taeyong meminjam handphone Winwin dan dengan pasrah Winwin memberikan benda pipih itu kepada Taeyong lalu tidak berapa lama Taeyong merogo kantongnya dan mengeluarkan benda pipih yang mirip seperti Winwin punya, setelahnya dia mengembalikan handphone Winwin.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Taeyong.

"Winwin".

"oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" setelahnya Taeyong pergi setelah mengusap kepala Winwin.

Winwin hanya merengut karena buku yang ia inginkan tidak ada tapi saat ia akan duduk matanya melihat ketumpukan buku yang Taeyong bawa tadi dan betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa buku itu ada di tumpukan paling atas, lalu setelahnya Winwin melihat Taeyong yang sudah lumayan jauh dari tempatnya ia baru menyadari jika Taeyong sama sekali tidak ada membawa buku.

Dan dari situlah awalnya mereka mulai dekat dan Taeyong selalu menghubungi Winwin melalui via chat yang ada di media sosial.

Setelah berpisah di depan gerbang kampus Winwin langsung menuju kelasnya. Ya, biasanya jika sempat dan jika Taeyong mendapat shif pagi dia akan mengantar dan menjemput Winwin kekampus tapi jika tidak biasa Winwin akan naik mobil sendiri.

Tiba – tiba sebuah seseorang merangkul Winwin dengan sedikit mengapitnya yang membuat Winwin susah bernafas, ia tau siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucas adik dari pacarnya itu, dengan pandangan yang membunuh ia melihat Lucas yang sedang menyengir lebar.

"wah~ seseorang datang pagi sekali hari ini" ejek Lucas.

Winwin hanya memberontak dalam rangkulan kuat Lucas "lepaskan aku" kata Winwin pada akhirnya karena ia merasa sangat tersiksa sekarang.

"hei.. tenanglah Win-ie" ejek Lucas lagi ditambah memanggil nama Winwin seperti saat Taeyong memanggilnya.

Winwin kembali melihat Lucas dengan tajam.

"astaga pantas saja hyung ku sangat mencintai makhluk ini, ternyata dia sangat imut jika sedang marah" ejek Lucas lagi dan lagi.

Dari belakang seseorang memukul belakang kepala Lucas dengan buku tebal yang membuat Lucas mengadu kesakitan dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari Winwin.

"aku mencium bau perselingkuhan disini" kata Jungwoo dengan menatap Lucas tajam.

"Jungwoo kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" kata Lucas yang masih memegang kepala belakangnya.

"seharusnya kau pukul lebih kuat lagi Jungwoo" timpal Winwin.

"tidak usah pura – pura tuan Wong, aku hanya memukul kepalamu pelan, tadinya aku juga ingin menyusuknya dengan pisau" kata Jongwoo dengan jutek.

Lucas langsung nyengir dan memeluk pacarnya itu dan Winwin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan bingung dengan hubungan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, Lucas sangat beruntung mendapatkan Jungwoo dan Jungwoo sangat mala petaka mendapatkan seorang Lucas. Jungwoo itu anak yang baik, sopan, pintar dan dengan suaranya yang lembut membuat hati semua orang akan meleleh padanya, terpikal uke idaman same. Sementara Lucas adalah anak yang bising, punya kepercayaannya terlalu tinggi, play boy dan suka tebar pesona disana sini, semua orang mengakui kegantengannya itu. Tapi walaupun begitu Jungwoo satu – satunya orang yang ada dihatinya, dia sangat mencintai Jungwoo apapun yang diinginkan Jugwoo akan ia lakukan dengan senang hati.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kelas, sebenarnya disini yang satu jurusan itu hanya Winwin dan Jungwoo sementara Lucas berada di jurusan lain tapi seperti biasa dia akan mengantarkan pacarnya ini ke kelas. Sudah kebiasaan saat sekolah dulu dimana Lucas selalu mengantar Jungwoo ke kelas padahal kelas mereka berada di lantai yang berbeda begitupun dengan sekarang, gedung jurusan mereka bisa dikatakan cukup jauh karena Lucas harus menempuh sekitar 20-25 menit ke gedungnya dengan mobil.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas dan dengan kejamnya Jungwoo langsung mengusir Lucas untuk segera pergi. Winwin yang melihat itu pun terkekeh lagi, dia jadi merindukan Taeyongnya.

" _Kira – kira dia sudah sampai rumah sakit atau belum ya?_ " kata Winwin dalam hati.

Seperti biasa kelas Winwin akan sangat sibuk dari pagi sampai sore. Mereka harus membuat laporan yang harus diserahkan kepada dosen, masuk ke dalam lab, meneliti ini dan itu, membuat laporan lagi untuk besok. Winwin terkadang cukup jenuh unuk ini semua, tapi dia sudah memilih jalan ini dan ia harus menjalaninya hingga akhir.

Jam makan siang telah tiba, Winwin, Jungwoo dan Lucas berencana akan makan di cafe langganan mereka yang cukup jauh dari kampus mereka. Karena Lucas baru akan ada kelas saat sore nanti sedangkan Winwin dan Jungwoo hanya ada lab sebentar untuk mengambil laporan jadi tidak masalah jika mereka pergi ke cafe itu.

Jam makan siang adalah jam rame – ramenya di cafe ini karena akan banyak karyawan kantor yang ada didekat sekitar sini makan siang di cafe ini. Seperti biasa mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sudut cafe dekat dengan kaca yang menampakkan jalanan yang cukup ramai. Mereka asik berbincang sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang sampai mata Jungwoo terhenti pada seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

"ee... Winwin" kata Jungwoo yang tidak melepas pandangannya.

"ya?" jawab Winwin yang masih asik mengaduk minumannya.

Pandangan Jungwoo melihat Winwin yang berada di depannya sejenak, namun yang dipandangi sepertinya masih asik saja dengan minuman kesukaannya itu. Jungwoo menepuk paha Lucas yang berada di sebelahnya, Lucas melirik Jungwoo. Mata Jungwoo mengisyaratkan untuk melihat keseberang sana, memastikan dia tidak salah liat. Lucas pun yang terus memperhatikan gerak – gerik orang diseberang sana seketika langsung terkejut saat tau bahwa yang dilihat Jungwoo tidaklah salah.

"Win" panggil Lucas namun lagi – lagi Winwin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman saja.

"Winwin, aku sedang serius" kata Jungwoo yang akhirnya dapat perhatian dari Winwin.

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Winwin yang melihat kedua temannya ini pada asik melihat keseberang jalan.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Winwin juga ikut melihat kearah subjek yang menjadi perhatian kedua temannya itu. Awalnya Winwin tidak melihat apa – apa karena sebuah mobil berhenti tepat menutupi subjek tersebut dan ketika mobil itu kembali berjalan Winwin baru dapat melihat seseorang yang berada diseberang sana. Sama halnya dengan Lucas ia juga terkejut saat melihat orang itu. Disana ada Taeyong dan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal namun sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Taeyong, lihatlah bagaimana tawa bahagia Taeyong dan mereka yang saling bergandengan tangan.

Winwin langsung merogo kantung celananya yang berada disebelah kiri lalu langsung menekan nomor seseorang. Ia mendekatkan benda pipih itu kekupingnya lalu bunyi nada sambung langsung terdengar. Matanya tak terlepas dari pandangan Taeyong dan berharap Taeyong mau mengangkat telponnya. Jungwo melihat Winwin dan Taeyong secara bergantian sampai akhirnya dia ertuju pada Lucas yang juga melihatnya. Mereka sama – sama bingung dan bertanya menggunakan telepati apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Sepasang kekasih yang tadinya asik melihat satu sama lain itu langsung berahli ke Winwin karena sepertinya seseorang disana mengangkat teleponnya.

"halo, Tae-ah" Winwin berusaha menjawab dengan nada normal walau nyatanya dia tidak baik – baik saja.

"ada apa Win-ie?" tanya Taeyong yang berada diseberang sana.

Sejenak Winwin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dadanya benar – benar sesak tapi ia harus tau apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dia tidak mau termakan cemburu buta. Winwin sangat mencintai Taeyong begitu juga Taeyong yang mencintainya ia tau itu. Namun hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi sepertinya, karena sekarang ini matanya mulai panas saat melihat kedua orang itu yang tampak romantis dan mereka masih terus saling bergandengan tangan.

"Win-ie, kau baik – baik saja? Ada apa menelponku?" Winwin mendengar nada khawatir dari sana.

" _dia masih mencintaiku_ " ucap Winwin dalam hatinya.

"hmm.. aku baik – baik saja" kata Winwin dengan nada sebahagia mungkin yang bisa ia keluarkan "Tae-ah, kau sedang dimana? terdengar sangat ribut, apa kau sedang sibuk?" lanjut Winwin.

"baguslah kalau kau baik – baik saja, aku khawatir kepadamu. Aku sedang berada di depan cafe di daerah Myeongdong" kata Taeyong.

"dengan siapa?" tanya Winwin.

"temanku" kata Taeyong dan terdengar suara gerusukan yang tidak jelas dari sana.

" _apa semua temanmu melakukan hal itu juga?_ " kata Winwin dalam hati.

Ketika Taeyong mengatakan _temanku_ disaat itu juga orang yang tidak Winwin kenal itu mencium pipi Taeyong, dengan tangan yang memegang handphonennya Taeyong memukul kepala si pelaku karena yang kita tau tangan satu lagi di pakai untuk saling bergandengan dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama setelahnya.

"Win-ie nanti aku telpon baliknya" kata Taeyong yang masih terdengar dengan tawanya.

Winwin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan saat akan mengatakan sesuatu tiba – tiba nada sambungan putus terdengar, Taeyong mematikan sambungan secara sepihak.

Winwin melihat layar handphonenya yang menampakkan gambar dirinya dan Taeyong, untuk kesekian kalinya Winwin menghela nafasnya. Winwin sudah tidak berselera lagi untuk makan, rasanya ia ingin pulang saja dan tidur dikamarnya yang nyaman itu.

"Winwin, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Jungwoo hati – hati.

"aku baik – baik saja" kata Winwin melihat kedua pasangan itu.

Jungwoo dan Lucas tidaklah terlalu bodoh untuk tau apakah Winwin sedang baik baik saja atau tidak. Jika tidak ditanya pun mereka tau kalau Winwin sangat kacau sekarang. Tapi mereka berdua tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dengan keberanian yang ada Jungwoo memegang kedua tangan Winwin yang masih memegang handphonenya diatas meja.

"Win, tenang saja kami berdua akan selalu ada untukmu. Jadi jika kau sedang merasa tidak baik katakan saja, oke" kata Jungwoo lembut dan terus mengelus tangan Winwin.

"tenang saja Win-ie, saat nanti dia pulang aku akan menanyakannya. Jika dia memang menyakitimu aku tidak akan segan menghajarnya untuk mu Win" kata Lucas dengan gaya sok kerennya seakan dia adalah pahlawan.

"kalian berdua_" Winwin tidak sanggup lagi memendamnya "terimakasih" pecah sudah tangis Winwin yang sedari tadi ia coba untuk tahan.

Jungwoo langsung pindah ketempat duduk Winwin dan memeluk Winwin mencoba menenangkannya dengan kata – kata penenang.

"Win-ie ku~ jangan menangis, aku juga ingin menangis" kata Lucas yang berada di seberang sana.

"Lucas!" peringat Jungwoo.

"sayang aku memang juga ingin menangis" kata Lucas "Win-ie, jika aku menangis aku tidak akan bisa berhenti sebelum kau membelikan ku sebuah iphone keluaran terbaru" rengek Lucas.

"aku tidak ada uang untuk membelikannya Lucas" kata Winwin yang masih menangis di pelukan Jungwoo.

"kalau begitu kau harus diam, aku akan membelikan mu permen, coklat dan makanan manis lainnya yang kau suka" kata Lucas.

Seketika itu juga tangisan Winwin berhenti tapi tetap tidak mau keluar dari pelukan Jungwoo.

"Win-ie kau harus melepaskan pacarku" rengek Lucas.

"sepertinya kau benar – benar ingin dipukul" kata Jungwoo.

"kenapa kau kejam sekali dengan pacarmu yang ganteng ini huh?" kata Lucas yang kesal.

"Winwin~ kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan orang seperti dia" sekarang yang ada Jungwoo yang merengek di pelukan Winwin.

Winwin menimbulkan kepalanya sedikit hanya untuk melihat Lucas dengan tatapan membunuhnya dan seakan berkata 'aku pinjam dulu pacarmu apa tidak boleh?!', Lucas yang dipandangi seperti itu pura – pura seperti sedang terkena tembak dengan meletakkan tangannya di dada kiri.

"argh.. aku ditembak dengan cinta Winwin" kata Lucas khas seperti orang yang memang terkena tembak.

Jongwoo yang mendengar itu langsung melepas pelukan Winwin dan kembali ketempat duduknya tadi lalu menghujami Lucas dengan cubitan mautnya. Lucas hanya bisa meringis dan meminta ampun, namun permintaan Lucas tidak di kubis sama sekali oleh Jungwoo. Winwin yang melihat mereka berdua yang seperti itu pun langsung tertawa sambil menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Jung-ah, berhentilah ini benar – benar sakit dan lihat Winwin sudah tertawa kembali" Lucas mencoba menahan tangan Jungwoo agar berhenti menyubitinya.

"kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan sekali sih" kata Jungwoo.

"tapi walaupun aku ini sangat menyebalkan seperti ini kau sayang padakukan?" tanya Lucas percaya diri dan lagi – lagi dihadiahi oleh pukulan kuat dari Jungwoo.

"terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli" kata Jungwoo yang mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Lucas. Jungwoo sudah lelah menghadapi pacarnya ini.

"Winwin, cepatlah makan lihat _spageti_ mu sudah dingin, mau kusuruh Kun untuk memanaskannya lagi?" kata Jungwoo.

Winwin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera mengambil garpu dan sendoknya. Acara makan mereka di temani oleh percakapan ringan dan sedikit bumbu pertengkaran diantara Lucas dan Jungwoo, selalu ada pertengkaran kecil dimana pun mereka berada. Karena sepertinya si pemilik cafe tidak ada, jadi selesai makan mereka langsung balik lagi kekampus untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing – masing.

Setelahnya sampai di kampus mereka bertiga langsung berpencar ketempat masing – masing, Winwin dan Jungwoo harus ke lab dan Lucas temtu saja masih ada kelas nya.

Setelah dari lab, Jungwoo bilang dia masih ada urusan dengan dosen yang harus dia jumpai jadi disinilah Winwin sekarang, di perpustakaan duduk sendirian ditempat favoritnya untuk mengerjakan laporan yang banyak sekali. Tapi sepertinya hari ini dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya, karena jika biasanya dia selalu fokus dan terlarut dalam laporannya tapi hari ini tidak. Pikirannya terus saja memutar ulang kejadian tadi siang seperti kaset rusak. Winwin teringat perihal kalau Lucas akan menanyakan hal itu kepada hyungnya. Dengan segera dia merogo kantongnya dan mengambil handphonenya, lalu menekan tombol nomor seseorang yang ada di kontaknya. Sambil menunggu orang yang diseberang sana mengangkat Winwin mengetuk – ngetuk jarinya di meja dengan gelisa.

"halo" kata seseorang di seberang sana.

"Lucas apa kelasmu sudah bubar?" tanya Winwin.

"baru saja Win, kenapa?" tanya Lucas.

"ehmm..." Winwin bingung harus mengatakan apa "Lucas" Winwin menggantung kalimatnya "kurasa kau tidak usah menanyakan hal itu padanya" lanjut Winwin.

"kenapa?" tanya Lucas lagi.

"kurasa itu lebih baik" Winwin menyelusupkan kepalanya ke buku yang terbuka didepannya.

"Win dengarkan aku" jeda Lucas "kau tau, aku juga mencintaimu?" tanya Lucas.

Winwin hanya diam tidak mau membahas itu.

"aku merelakan dirimu untuknya dan dia menyia – nyiakan dirimu" terdengar nada yang mulai tidak bersahabat disana.

"Lucas" saut Winwin.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menyakitimu" mulai terdengar ada nada penekanan disana.

"tidak Lucas, bukan begitu" Winwin mulai bingung sekarang.

"aku tau kau sangat mencintainya Win-ie" rasanya sakit sekali saat Lucas mengatakan itu kepada Winwin.

"Lucas, dengarkan aku" kata Winwin "aku mohon Lucas, bisakah kau tidak menanyakan apa pun kepadanya? biarkan seperti ini dulu Lucas. Mungkin dia benar kalau itu adalah temannya_" perkataan Winwin di potog oleh Lucas disana.

"teman mana yang mencium temannya Win?!" habis sudah kesabaran Lucas.

Winwin hanya bisa diam tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi. Jika Winwin boleh jujur sebenarnya dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jerni sedari tadi, pikirannya sudah bercabang entah kemana saja.

"aku memang mencintai Jungwoo, tapi aku juga mencintaimu Win, tidakkah bisa kau tau itu?" ada nada keputus asaan disana.

"Lucas aku mengeri, tapi aku mohon biarkan kita seakan tidak tau apa – apa dan apa pun yang kita lihat tadi siang itu tidak ada sama sekali, aku benar – benar memohon padamu Lucas" kata Winwin tak kalah putus asa.

Winwin mendengar suara helaan nafas di seberang sana "baik, terserah padamu saja" kata Lucas final.

"terimakasih Lucas" kata Winwin dengan senyum walau ia tau Lucas tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"hmm.. apapun untukmu Win-ie. Jika terjadi sesuatu kabari aku secepatnya, kau mengerti?".

"baik tuan Wong".

Setelahnya Winwin memutuskan panggilannya.

 **Bersambung...**

Hai... bersambung dulu ya takutnya nanti kalau panjang kali malah jadi bosen. Perkenalkan author baru~~ terimakasih sudah mampir dan baca ceritanya semoga kalian suka ya, aku akan lanjuti kalau banyak yang suka sama cerita ini dan kalau pada gak minat aku bakal hapus.

Minta saran dong kalian di team mana # **Taehyun** atau # **Jaeyong**.Soalnya aku rada bingung mau buat Taehyun apa Jaeyong. Saran yang lain juga boleh kok kalian utarakan misalnya: min ini kepanjangan, min kata – katanya gak ngerti, min banyak typo dan lainnya

Terimakasih


End file.
